


If You're Never Far

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King scowled and trembled at the same time. He focused on a pet alligator's grave marker.





	If You're Never Far

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King scowled and trembled at the same time. He focused on a pet alligator's grave marker. Although the alligator lived a long life, its grave marker caused him to suffer. The Sewer King remembered his tears and every sob after the alligator never woke up recently. Hands formed fists at either side of his body. *At least you won't suffer again. You won't. You won't.*

The Sewer King shrugged. *You're not far. The grave is a bit close to my throne under the streets* he thought. One corner of the Sewer King's mouth ascended. At least it tried to ascend. There wasn't a smile. Perhaps never again.

Eyes widened as soon as the alligator's spirit faded into view. The Sewer King stepped back slowly. He began to blink after the spirit's tail wagged. A new smile materialized. Tears streamed down the Sewer King's face. He nodded. ''I understand.''

The spirit vanished. It was always going to be happy and never far from the Sewer King.

 

THE END


End file.
